voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Void Devourer
Supernatural Entity |Status=Deceased |Other Section?=Yes |Other Section Title=Other Information |OtherLeft1=Appearance |OtherRight1=Demonic Similar to a Nether Spirit |OtherLeft2=Notable Abilities |OtherRight2=Immense Mystic Strength Creation of Void Rifts Control Nether Creatures }} The Void Devourer is considered to be one of the single most powerful entities in the known world, beaten only by others such as the Inversion, Serpent, or Zafeski. The Devourer itself is linked to the Nether, and has been acknowledged by several religions as a destructive force that wants nothing more than to merge the Overworld and Nether realms. Ancient History Most of what is known about the Void Devourer was discovered in modern times, but its presence in old stories and religion has led to a renewed investigation into its presence in ancient history. There is some debate as to whether or not the Void Devourer of ancient stories and religion is the same as the one which waged the Nether War of the 70s, but there are enough similarities to make a plausible case. The current predominant theory is that the Void Devourer made an attempt to merge the realms hundreds or even thousands of years ago and failed. It was likely challenged by the Void Protector and its plans were prevented. Those who witnessed the events of this theoretically "Early Nether War" would have then passed the stories down to their children and grandchildren, and the stories eventually became canonized in several religions. Modern History Enough time passed that many assumed the Void Devourer was merely a legend, an ancient villainous figure in a story about good versus evil. In secret the Cult of Inversion, an organization which had convinced itself the Devourer was real, prepared for its return, and was responsible for the discovery of Voldrania. They were able to determine an unnatural energy associated with the land and in 1,000 AE led a massive colonial effort to populate Voldrania, under the guise of a mass-exodus. Ultimately the Cult of Inversion would be proved right, and the Void Devourer was believed to have officially resurfaced at some point during the 40s AE, around the time the first Void Rift was discovered. By the late 40s a secret investigation had been launched into the void rifts, and information about a conspiracy linked with the Nether slowly came out. People such as Alan Fruith were implicated in the conspiracy, but it appeared that they were all working under a greater power, some great Netheric being. The more superstitious members of the investigation suspected the Void Devourer's return from the beginning, despite skepticism. By the time information about the ongoing Nether Conspiracy had become public the mysterious leader had been widely accepted to be the Void Devourer. No other theory could explain the growing void rift problems, and so panic about the "return of the Void Devourer" continued. In 60 AE the Devourer all but confirmed its existence when it rather publicly made a major assault on Voldrania with it's Netheran allies. The resident nations of Voldrania were forced to flee, but the Devourer's plot to destroy Voldrania and merge the realms was halted when the Void Protector Inversion also made its return, sealing the rifts. And so the Devourer once again went underground to plot, following the Voldranians to the next most viable region for its world merge: New Voldrania. While the Voldranians rebuilt themselves in the new land the Devourer rebuilt its following. It reached out and a renewed Nether conspiracy began, with human agents working to ensure that total chaos would destroy the nations in the eventual war. For the next decade the Devourer prepared for yet another assault on the Overworld, ripping open enough void rifts that the Inversion was unable to properly focus on stopping it. During this time the Devourer is also believed to have built its army of Nether Creatures and Spirits, in some cases mentally forcing the more reluctant species to cooperate. This conspiracy continued on and the Devourer's presence was largely a mystery to the nations of New Voldrania, but information slowly came out that revealed the Devourer's imminent Nether War. In 74 AE the Nether War began, and the Devourer led its army of Netheric forces into the Overworld through a massive portal over the ocean. For the next two years the Devourer would stay behind the scenes, allowing its forces to cause chaos in the world, while it attempted to once again split the void open. The Inversion prevented the void rifts from forming at the cost of all its strength, allowing the Devourer to continue its war indefinitely. In 76 AE the nations of New Voldrania had largely overcome the chaos of the war and had united themselves in an alliance known as "ANRT". The ANRT alliance put all their forces into a single assult and approached the Devourer's portal directly, sending in an elite strike team to fight the Devourer face to face. With the Inversion there to aid them, the strike team confronted the Devourer itself, and after a tense battle they managed to gain the upper hand, and strike team member Myre successfully landed a shot that sent the Devourer into the lava below its fortress. With confirmation from the Inversion the Void Devourer was officially declared defeated, and the Nether War finally ended. Creation & Abilities Despite its demise the Devourer has remained one of the most commonly studied figures in Netheric history, and countless theories exist to explain its creation, both religiously and scientifically. One prevailing theory is that the Devourer was once a normal Nether Spirit that gradually merged with several other spirits, Void Lurkers, and even a Keeper, which all eventually allowed it to become the powerhouse that it was. Others claim that it was created by some dark lord of the Nether to destroy the Overworld, a commonly held belief in religious circles. Aside from its questionable origins, the Void Devourer was witnessed to be exceptionally powerful. It is the only known being in any realm that can forcibly tear rifts into a realms Void barrier, and could theoretically travel to any realm it chose because of this. It also demonstrated a unique ability to influence or even control creatures from the Nether. It had countless Nether Spirits working under it, and was even able to recruit Ghasts, which are ordinarily aggressive against inter-realm travel. In addition it had access to typical Netheric magics, only they had been dramatically amplified after centuries of gathering power. Category:New Voldranians Category:Voldranians Category:Nether Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Villains